EHWF: Still Rockin
History The Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (or EHWF for short) was originally created back in 2008. After spending multiple years in efeds owned by others, Scorpion and Justin Taker decided they wanted to try their hand at making their own efed and see how it went. For about a year, it went pretty well, lasting until late 2009. They ran out of time to run it, however, and had to shut it down temporarily. That shut down only lasted a few months, as it came back in early 2010 and lasted until late 2010, when we were unexpectedly hacked. We never found out who did it, or why, but the dream of making EHWF one of the top efeds did not fade, however, when Justin Taker and Scorpion decided to re-open EHWF in mid-2011. EHWF is running smoothly to this day and we plan to keep going strong for as long as possible. Staff Over the years, there has been multiple staff members in EHWF. The most loyal ones came back as either roleplayers, or staff members like they were before. The current staff is made up of Justin Taker as the majority owner, Scorpion as Senior Manager and also owns a portion of the fed, and Kaleb Steele, who helps wherever needed. Shows We have one show a week called Friday Night Mayhem. The deadline for the weekly show is 9 pm eastern time every Friday night. We also have bi-monthly pay per views. We wanted to make this place a little bit different than other efeds out there, giving more time to let storylines formulate for a conclusion to them at the pay per views. With 6 pay per views a year instead of 12, it allows storylines and feuds to build up to make for an awesome conclusion. Reason To Join EHWF Over in EHWF, we do our very best to make every rper feel like they have a reason to be there and no matter what skill level you are, we will do our very best to help you further your rping skills (if you want help, of course). You will easily get title shots and main event spots if you prove yourself to be trustworthy with rping every week. Even if you are fairly new to efeds, if you get the basic concept of them, but aren't too good rping yet, we will still give you a chance to hold a championship as long as you are reliable. We take criticism and we listen to ideas of our roster because without you rpers, we wouldn't be around. We do our best to make your experience in EHWF the very best it could possibly be. Roster This is the most up to date version of the EHWF active roster: 'Men' Justin "JT" Taker (Majority Owner) Scorpion (Co-Owner/Senior Manager) Kaleb Steele (Promoter) Aaron Scott Chris Ashton Corey Stevens Danny Givens David GS Death Warrior Double X Drake Coleman Drake Phillips Dustin Holt Eric James JC Bloodstone Jesse James Jackson John McCain Kerry M. Karson Matt Dave Michael Rissi Mike Collins Mike Flynn Quinton Hughes Rockin' Lunatic Rocky J Sah'ta Thor Scott Wilson Scotty Paine Seth Garcia Morgan Thomas Paine 'Women' Amanda Maxwell Anilya Gaian Jo Jo Wheeler Justice Orton Kelsey Marxx Mrs. Scarlett Johnson Championships These are the current active Championships in EHWF: EHWF Mayhem World Championship - David GS EHWF Hardcore Championship - Michael Rissi